Smoke ninja The Redo edition
by James Masters
Summary: A boy gets the power to change the world, a world that does not deserve him. This book is a rewrite of an older story I wrote many years ago for this community and all other stories that where published before this are concidered defunct and up for review pending rewrite. This was one of my first stories on this site so it gets the prefered treatmemt. All cannon is certica 2008.


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He dropped this story for reasons I do not know. Hey everyone I know I have taken a long hiatus from but I hope to show off the skills one can only take time to master. This story was orriginally published on this page in Febuary of 2008 and finished less than 10 days later and all and I have no real explanation about it. Things just happen and life in general. The original story was posted in February 2008 and finished a few days later with all of the grammar and spelling errors that I have been known for. What I plan on doing is publishing one chapter every two weeks, this will give me time to also take in challenges from the readers both for fan fiction and real fiction. The book of the Week that I would recommend is a real book called Sabrial by Garth Nix.

Prologue

In the village of Konoha a small eight year old blonde boy was getting the living tar beaten out of him. Already bloodied from a previous beating that night and the young blonde finding himself in yet another beating, he was nearing the end of his was not the first time this had happened and the boy knew it wouldn't be the last if things did not change. However this time it was getting really bad. There were more people than usual and they were using more than just their fists. The clubs the civilians carried bashed against his body and the ones that have had shinobi training used whatever they carried to render flesh from bone.

The pain was unbearable so he did the only thing he could do he began to pass out. His vision slowly came back to him and all he saw was a dark hallway. Water was up to his ankle and a sick rotting smell filled the putrid air. He stared down the dark almost black hallway before finally deciding to make his way down it. There was no visible light that permeated but the young boy could still somehow see. The pipes above him gave off an unearthly glow and seemed to be humming with energy. The boy reasoned he was dumped in a sewer near one of the power or water plants that dotted the city. He might have been imagining it but he thought he could here a sinister laughter from down the long black hall.

The young boy kept going wadding in the ankle deep water but the water never seemed to make his feet wet. A deep almost sinister laugh filled the still silent air of the quiet sewer and at the very end all of the pipes seemed to converge into nine pipes that glowed a little brighter and the boy stopped in his tracks as he stared up at a large cage in front of him. A large set of glowing red eyes stared down at him. While the eyes showed the creatures hatred the nine pipes converged around the large nine tailed fox. While its eyes showed its almost disdain for the child his eyes also showed wisdom and knowledge one can only gain from experience.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked. The creature that was a giant red fox started laughing it was a cruel laugh that would chill the blood even the mightiest of warriors. Even in the depths of Cold Harbor the deizins that dwelt there would be chilled under their liege lord of domination.

"Hahaha foolish human don't you recognize me? Take a closer look." The fox had an almost ominus demonic booming voice, with a low growl that escaped from its great maw. The darkness that surrounded the creature would make even the most brave of warriors flee from his site let alone a young boy like Naruto.

Naruto timidly looked at the giant monster before him only to see the same pair of crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and nine tails then it suddenly hit him. "Y...Yo...You are the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi." squeaked out Naruto. Fear struck the boy as his mind caught up where he was, perhaps the Fourth had not killed the demon fox and lord of fire and destruction but only imprisoned it to be a source of infinite power for the city above.

"Took you long enough." muttered the Kyuubi. He was quite surprised that the boy had not wet himself in fright at the sight of its great power. Its tails moved wildly before calming down and leaned its maw down to where it was on eye level with the boy. Taking a deep breath in it expelled hot air into the boy's face that was laced with fire chakra changing the boy's alignment if not only sightly.

"Then you're the one who made my life miserable, aren't you." Remembering all the times he was called a demon spawn and the like. How he was born on the same day the fox was imprisoned and not killed. The older generations must know that that fox was alive and threw him into this part of the sewer to either have him face the fox or die from it and be devoured as a human sacrifice.

"Yes." The Kyuubi replied simply.

"Then I only have one thing to say." stated Naruto. His voice almost changed from one full of fear to that of mirth.

"And what would that be?" asked Kyuubi.

Then Naruto started shouted out obscenities and curse words that would make a sailor hide his head in shame while giving off a large amount of killing intent that would scare some of the lesser demons of the inferno into wishing their eternal existance was over and for some driving them over the edge. After Naruto was done shouting out his obscurities the only thing Kyuubi could say was.

"Damn I haven't heard that from anyone in a long time but we will get to where you learned all of those words at a later date." The Kyuubi was rather impresses and further continued watching as the boy was about to speak again to unleash yet another strain of such unholy words that would put to shame wizard curses. "Kid listen up, I have a cave in Kemurigakure or Kemuri for short. It is full of scrolls, weapons, money, and clothes so you can get rid of that jumpsuit. It is an eyesore and you will stick out like a sore thumb when going anywhere. While you may mask your real intelligence from others to protect yourself I can see right through you. I hear your thoughts and feel the gears of your mind working all the time, do you know how annoying it is to hear grinding of gears when you are trying to sleep?"

"I will do it on three conditions." stated Naruto in a cold voice dropping the happy go lucky personal that he had up so frequently. His mind started to turn yet again causing the fox to grown as the gear sounds filled the quiet hall. It was at this time he was not in a sewer near a power plant but inside of someone more than likely himself.

"Go ahead and name them and I will consider them."

"One I want to know what the village's name is, two you have to tell me why you attacked Konoha, and three you tell me who my parents were." said Naruto.

"Do you really want to know who your parents were?" Asked Kyuubi in a nervous voice.

"Yes I do." stated Naruto.

"Are you really sure"

"YES GODDAMMIT I WANT TO KNOW WHO THEY WERE! yelled Naruto. "I"V ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE I NEVER HAD A FAMILY AND I DON"T CARE IF THEY'RE ALIVE OR DEAD I JUST WANT TO KNOW! screamed Naruto. "Please I just want to know." said Naruto as tears started to roll down his eyes and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Fine I'll tell you just please stop crying I hate it when I see people cry."Said Kyuubi as he tried to console the crying Naruto.

After Naruto calmed down Kyuubi told him the information Naruto waited eight years for.  
"Naruto your parents were some of the most powerful people in this village, your father was Arashi Kazama the Yodaime Hokage and your mother was the top ANBU black ops captain Kagome Uchiha." said Kyuubi.

Naruto was stunned I mean its not every day you find out that your the son of the two most powerful shinobi in the world. Naruto's reaction was just like the first only not as colorful.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME MY FATHER WAS THE YODAIME HOKAGE AND MY MOM WAS A UCHIHA HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME!" yelled Naruto with all the rage he could muster.  
"KIT CALM DOWN AND I"LL EXPLAIN!" yelled Kyuubi.

"Well you better explain then furball!" The anger was almost palatable in both his voice and his words. They showed the frustration that he had experianced on a day to day basis and the fact that he felt like he had a lot to live up to as well.

"Listen Your father had many enemies from both Iwa and Konoha. Now during the third ninja war he killed many Iwa nins with a technique I've never seen or heard of before and that war is where he got the nick name 'The Yellow Flash'. So if they found out that he had a son they would take revenge on you."

"Now that does make sense but you said he had enemies in Konoha whats up with that?" asked Naruto.

"Your father's enemies in this rotten village were the Root organization that the Sandaim's rival Donzo created, this organization was the old ANBU training post they may sound like a good organization but they are evil people, they lack the emotions that seperate man from beast. They organized illegal missions such as assassinations you name it they did it, When the Sandaime found out their illegal activities he disband it. Unfortunaly the Root's most loyal members recreated Root and started to do their activities in secret. Their leader Danzo tries to get the position of Hokage twice only to fail both times, he is an evil man and plans to join Orochimaru to take over Konoha. The fourth found out about this and delayed this terrible partnership, and for that Danzo hated him if he found out that you were his son he would try to kill you or turn you into a weapon." said Kyuubi.

"What about my mother?" Asked Naruto.

"Your mother was a Uchiha and they are very arrogant and wouldn't allow her to marry outside of the clan, so she did it in secret so if they found out they would probably kill you."

"Okay then that makes alot of sense now why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi stiffened but Managed to say, "Believe it or not I hate fighting thought it was pointless, I settled down with my mate Kikyo and went off hunting one day to get some food for her and my unborn kits. When I came back I found her dead and saw a pale man with snake like eyes he told me Konoha sent him to kill me and my mate. I went into a fit of rage and killed as many of the ninja in my cave and went to destroy your village only to find out that I was lied to, after your father sealed me into you the only thing on my mind was to destroy that man Orochimaru."

"Kyuubi I'm sorry for your loss and I will kill Orachimaru for causing the pain he put us through believe it!" said Naruto.

"Thanks kit I will help you in anyway I can."

"Now for my last question what is the village's name and where is it?"

"Its The Village Hidden in the Smoke where they have this special stone that gives you amazing powers beyond your wild imagination."

"Really what does it do?" queered Naruto.

'Kit here's some examples this stone can give a person to become an element, for example a person can become fire and use its attacks another one is metal where a person's body becomes hard as well... metal. Its random though and only their villagers can use these powers."

"But I'm from this village how can I access that kind of power?" asked Naruto.

"Simple you have to through a sacred ritual to become a villager and if you betray them you die."  
"Gee thanks for the warning, now I'm going to write a letter to the old man and telling him I'm leaving this village. By the way which way is the village anyway?

"You go east kit."

"Thanks Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto cheered happily.

'Sensei hmmm... I like that thanks kit.' thought Kyuubi

Later that night Naruto took what ever possessed and left Konoha not to be seen again for four years.

Well now what a chapter it is nice to shake off the cobwebs for writing fan fiction again. To all those new and all of those who have stuck by during the idle periods I big you hello and welcome. Currently all of my stories that I have written in the past are at this time considered discontinued with plan to review and rewrite. Others will be scrapped entirely or absorbed into other stories. With that being said while I have put out a book for everyone to read by Garth Nix I am also issuing another challenge. This challenge is going to be a lot more fun for myself and perhaps a shoutout if your idea gets selected. Basically I want you to challenge me to write a story for you I am hoping 5k words and up. I will accept ideas from both private messages and reviews and I am looking forward to hearing from old and new friends.


End file.
